


Friendship

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [54]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which A Widow Has An Unexpected Visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> written by [Just_ann_now](http://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now)

It was a tiny garden; a sunlit corner surrounded by a low stone wall. A small apricot tree, lavender and lambs-ears; rosemary, and dill. She would sit out and drink her spearmint tea, listening to the sounds of her city as it awakened. 

Sometimes a solemn, owlish boy would stop to say good morning. He’d scratch the grey tabby behind the ears, and ask about the uses of various herbs, what the city was like in the old days, did she think rabbits would be good pets? 

She saved him her first ripe apricots; he gifted her his favorite stones.


End file.
